What Happens in Vegas
by MeganRachel09
Summary: Isabella Swan lives a boring, serious lifestyle. So does Edward Cullen. When the two are dragged to Las Vegas by their friends and then abandoned, what happens when they find each other? What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas.
1. Prologue

Prologue-

Prologue-

I was in Las Vegas with my best friend and my cousins for the weekend; something about me needing to get out there and loosen up.

In all honesty, they were right. I took my life too seriously and I definitely did need some time to relax with the three people I love most. So why was I sitting all alone at a bar staring at some random, sexy stranger who was staring right back at me? Where were my best friends now?

Time seemed to slow as random sex-god stood and walked toward me and took a seat next to me. We talked for a while, seemed to hit it off.

Before I knew it, we were running down an aisle towards a bad excuse for an Elvis impersonator holding a Bible.

Then we were in a hotel room and our clothes were quickly shed. BEST. SEX. EVER.

Now if only I could remember it… or his name.

**New story idea. I have too many ideas. Maybe I should stop writing new stories and focus on the 4 I already have? But I couldn't stop myself. I LOVE this idea. Review and tell me if you love it too? Chapter one should be up later tonight. Maybe tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 1: Morning After

Chapter 1-

Something smelled really good. It wasn't food; it was more like cologne. I shook my head, trying to clear the fog that clouded my mind, but ended up with a headache. I tried to sit up, but found that there was something around my waist, holding my weight down.

Finally I opened my eyes and my heart immediately started pounding. It wasn't the fact that I didn't recognize the room I was in. I wasn't even the fact that I was naked… in bed with a complete stranger. No, it was more the fact that on my left ring finger sat a thick gold band.

What. The. Hell.

I did not get married. No fucking way did I get married. I looked down at the hand on the arm holding me down and felt my eyes begin to tear up when I saw the gold band on his finger as well.

Gently taking his hand in mine, I lifted his arm and moved it off of me so I could get up. I covered his waist in the sheet hurriedly after I tumbled out of the bed, my head throbbing and stooped down to pick up a blue and white striped shirt which I assumed was his and quickly walked over to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I my arms through the long sleeves of the shirt and wrapped it around my body as I sat on the edge of the tub, trying to remember what had happened.

"_I'm Edward Cullen."_

My heart thudded loudly in my chest as a velvety voice echoed in my heavy head. Edward Cullen? Was that the name of the extremely sexy man in the next room? It fit, I guess. I struggled to hold on to the memory, dredging up details of the previous night.

"_Why are you all alone here?" Edward asked, his voice only slightly slurred from the alcohol he had consumed. _

"_My best friend left to go get some privacy with her fiancée, my cousin, and my other cousin went man-hunting," I smiled, tipsy. "What about you? Who are you here with?" _

"_My brother. He saw a woman he couldn't let pass him by," Edward grinned crookedly at me. _

"_Huh," I mused. "I guess we've both been ditched for sex." _

"_Imagine that," Edward grinned. _

_We spent the next few hours talking and getting to know each other. Edward was a really nice guy. I learned that he taught piano to children by day and bartended by night. His brother felt that he was too serious and needed a time-out from his life and forced him to come on this trip with him. _

_I told him that my situation was much the same. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie had dragged me out here to Las Vegas to spend a few days relaxing and loosening up. After a few hous and countless drinks, Edward and I stumbled from the bar to walk around the city. _

_After several minutes of stumbling around and me losing my balance, only to have Edward lunge to catch me, we decided to sit down. _

"_Isabella," Edward said in a serious tone which surprised me. "I've only known you for like few hours, but I know that I love you. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. So will you marry me?" _

_I smiled up at him and nodded my head stupidly, pulling his head down to mine to give him a kiss. Edward jumped up and pulled me up with him, swinging me around happily as I squealed giddily from his arms. _

"_I love you too!" I finally managed to exclaim. "Of course I'll marry you!" _

_Somehow we managed to find a chapel and got married by Elvis. I struggled the whole time, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous get-up of the priest and Edward was in much the same situation as me. _

_After we got our certificates and whatnot, we made our way to the hotel that, coincidentally, we were both staying at and made our way up to Edward's room. The second the door closed behind us, I shoved Edward up against it and pressed myself to him. _

"_I'm not in the mood for foreplay," I said huskily, biting his ear before bringing my hands down to the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head and kicked my shoes off my feet. I wasn't wearing a bra as Alice and Rosalie had dressed me that night. _

"_Me neither," Edward grunted, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He held his hands under my butt to support me as he stumbled toward the bed, kissing the whole way. I squealed as Edward's knees hit the bed and we fell over onto it, our legs hanging off the edge. _

_I quickly scrambled to the center of the bed and Edward crawled over on top of me, his hands immediately going to work on getting my dressy black pants unbuttoned as he kicked his shoes off. _

_Once freed from my pants and my underwear both, I started tugging on the buttons of Edward's shirt and eventually got it off, flinging it over my shoulder to land on the floor. My hands then quickly headed south to start working on his pants, quickly getting them unbuttoned and pushed down to his knees before he eagerly kicked them off along with his boxers. _

_I giggled as Edward kissed me deeply and then gasped when I felt him plunge into me. I vaguely felt the pain as he thrust through my virginity and started rocking his hips back and forth. _

_The next time I gasped, it was one of sheer pleasure and soon turned into a moan as he continued thrusting into me. I began to rock my hips against his, meeting him at each and every thrust he made. The grunts and moans coming from his mouth were pure music and I found myself more and more turned on. My walls began to tighten around Edward, pulling him in deeper before the waves of pleasure started intensifying and I reached my very first orgasm. _

_I screamed out in pleasure as Edward kept thrusting and quickly rolled us over so that I was on top. Edward grinned up at me and placed his hands on my hips, guiding me up and down as I rode him. I could feel my second release approaching fast and, from the way that Edward's grip tightened on my hips, I could tell he was nearing it as well. I picked up the pace, bucking my hips at a frenzy pace before my walls began to tighten again and I lost control of my body. _

_Edward quickly flipped me over again and pounded into me a few more times, grunting with pleasure each time before we both came together. Edward collapsed on top of me, kissing the top of my head in a loving gesture and pulled me into his side as he draped his arm across my waist and I snuggled into him in response. _

Jolting back into the present, I felt my eyes well up in tears as I realized that I had, in fact, gotten married to a complete stranger last night and lost my virginity to him.

I stood up and walked to the mirror, looking at myself. Standing in my _husband's_ shirt, I didn't look too much different than I had before, other than the fact that I was indeed wearing a man's shirt.

I walked back over to the bathroom door and opened it. He was still asleep, but he rolled over as I watched him, letting me know that he would soon wake up. I quickly ran over to the bed and grabbed my pants from the night before, pulling them up and buttoning them hurriedly along with Edward's shirt as I scooped mine up in my hand and held it up against myself as I sat in the chair near his bed.

No way in hell was I leaving this hotel room without at least talking to the man that I had married. We had to figure out what to do about this situation. I steeled myself as I saw him stretched his arms above his head and cursed to myself for being turned on by his rippling muscles.

Groaning, Edward sat up in bed, the sheets bunched up around his waist as he put his head in his hands. He suddenly looked up, his wide eyes meeting mine and I wondered if he had just remembered what happened last night.

"Oh my God," he whispered. "I am so sorry."

"For what?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows at him.

"For last night! We… we got married, didn't we?" Edward exclaimed, jumping out of the bed. I turned my head away quickly, seeing as he was still naked. I heard the rustling of cloth and then he spoke again. "Sorry. I'm covered up now."

I looked back at him and saw that he had pulled his dark blue boxers on.

"Hey, you were just as drunk as me. It's not your fault," I said, my voice cracking as the tears I had been fighting back ever since I woke up finally spilled over.

"Oh God," Edward muttered, rushing over to me. "I'm so sorry."

"Would you stop apologizing?" I exclaimed as he kneeled in front of me. "You didn't do anything wrong!"

"I stole your virginity," he whispered, taking my hands in his.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I don't think that there's a barrier if the girl isn't a virgin," Edward muttered. "If it makes it any better… it was my first time too." I looked at him in disbelief. "It really was."

"Okay," I said quietly. "I'm not quite sure how that's supposed to make all this any better, though."

"Well… it doesn't really," Edward whispered. "Look, I have no clue what we should do about this."

"Neither do I," I said defensively. "I mean, I am most definitely not the type of girl to get drink in Vegas and marry a complete stranger, no matter how sexy he may be. I have no clue how to fix this!"

"I didn't mean to offend you," Edward said in a smooth, deep voice. "I was just saying that I don't know quite what to do."

"I'm sorry. I'm just kind of freaking out here. I mean, I just met you last night and I barely even remember anything about you other than the fact that you teach piano to little kids and you're a bartender. Oh, and apparently you're great in bed," I said, a hysterical note entering my voice.

Edward leaned closer to me and wrapped his arms around my back, obviously trying to comfort me. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into my hair.

"Stop apologizing!" I exclaimed through my tears.

"Okay," Edward said softly as he leaned back to look at me. "No more apologizing. I got it. But what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know. All I know is that right now I want to go to my room and take a shower," I said sadly. "And I think I really need to go talk to my friends."

"Yeah. I need to shower too," Edward agreed. "So… maybe we could meet up later? Like… at noon? In the lobby?"

"Okay," I whispered, standing up and walking toward the door. "Oh. Wait. I sort of stole your shirt."

I blushed as Edward looked me up and down, apparently liking the sight of me in his clothes. "Don't worry about it. I have plenty more," he finally said, staring straight into my eyes as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt him kiss the side of my head as I absentmindedly wrapped my arms around his torso in response.

We finally released from the embrace and I turned to walk away again, stopping to slip my shoes on my feet as I heard him say from behind me, "You know… I meant everything I said last night. Even though I was drunk."

"So did I," I whispered as I opened the door and quickly slipped out into the hall, my shirt still in my hands from when I picked it up before Edward woke up.

--

When I finally reached my hotel room, I pressed my head against the outside of the door, steeling myself to go in there and face my friends.

Just as I was reaching for the doorknob, the door swung open and I fell into the room, just barely avoiding a bad fall as Jasper caught me at the last second.

"Bella! There you are! We were scared to death!" Alice exclaimed as she and Rosalie appeared from somewhere behind Jasper.

Jasper set me upright and removed his hands from my waist, but I clung to him, finally letting the sobs escape me as I thought back to what had happened. My cousin slowly let his hands crawl around me again and held me in a comforting embrace. He swung one arm behind my knees and lifted me up, carrying me back into the room, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Bella? What happened?" Rosalie whispered as she and Alice climbed up on either side of me onto the bed where Jasper had laid me down.

"What are you wearing?" Alice asked softly. "Whose shirt is that?"

"My husband's," I wailed, rolling over to bury my face in the pillow, unable to face the shocked looks they were undoubtedly shooting my way.

"Your what?" Jasper asked, finally breaking the awkward, stunned silence.

"Her husband, Jasper, you idiot. You know? Like joined in holy matrimony. What you are going to become to Alice in a few months time," Rosalie snapped at her brother as she started to rub my back comfortingly.

"Did… did he force you into anything?" Alice asked hesitantly. I rolled over quickly.

"No!" I exclaimed. "We got drunk and fell in love and got married and then went back to his room and lost our virginities together, thus consummating the matrimony!"

"You know, I think I'm going to go get that water like I was going to a few minutes ago," Jasper said quickly, leaving the room.

"What are you going to do about this?" Rosalie asked softly as we all lay down, cuddling together.

"I have no clue!" I wailed, utterly confused.

"Bella, you said that ya'll fell in love. Did you mean that? Or was it like… 'oh he's nice, I'll take him!'" Alice asked.

"Like actual love," I muttered. "But then that's impossible because I just met him last night. There's no way we could fall in love that fast."

"No. That's not impossible. You remember when I first met Jasper, don't you?" Alice said. Rosalie and I both nodded our heads as we recalled the moment.

"You saw him across the room and you turned to us and said 'Who is that? I just found my soul mate,'" I smiled as Rosalie gave a little sniffle from next to me.

"Exactly. See? I knew we were meant to be from the moment our eyes met across the room," Alice said happily.

"Bella… Alice is right. It's not impossible to fall in love in one night," Rosalie said as I turned to look at her, surprised. "I met this guy last night and he was… so sweet. Now I don't know if this is love or what, but I feel something for him. Something I've never felt for anyone else."

"That's sweet," I said softly, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "But you guys didn't marry them the first night you met them, did you?"

"If I had met Jasper in Vegas… You never know. We may have," Alice shrugged.

"And you know I just don't even know if I want to ever get married. I would have to be extremely drunk to agree to marrying some stranger, in love or not," Rosalie said.

"I know," I muttered, sitting up gingerly, just beginning to feel sore from last night. "I have to go take a shower. I'm supposed to meet Edward in the lobby at noon."

"Good. Go take a shower. You smell like sex," Alice giggled as I rolled my eyes at her and continued on toward the bathroom.

"Bella, wait!" Rosalie called and I turned around to look at her and Alice, who were both grinning at me. "Is he at least cute?"

"Gorgeous," I gushed, biting my lip as an image of Edward popped in my mind. Suddenly remembering that I was supposed to be in the shower, I rushed into the bathroom and leaned against the door as I closed it.

"She is in love with him. Did you see the glazed look in her eyes?" I heard Alice exclaim before I pushed myself from the door and got the water running in the shower.

**Okay. So I know that in the Prologue, Bella said that Edward was the "Best. Sex. Ever." But disregard that because she was a virgin. Or maybe she was just imagining that noone could be better than that. I don't know. Whatever you think. Lol. So I know that they still don't know anything about each other, but they are going to get to know one another. Reviews please? **


	3. Chapter 2: Lunch

Chapter 2-

"Really, guys, you don't have to come," I muttered as I stood in the elevator with Rose, Alice and Jasper.

"Bella, we want to come. We want to see this guy," Alice said, bouncing excitedly around Jasper as we waited for the elevator to reach the lobby.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to come," I muttered under my breath as I shifted nervously from foot to foot, my right hand twirling my wedding band around on me left hand.

"Bella, calm down. Everything's going to be fine," Rosalie said softly, reaching across Jasper and Alice to pry my hands apart. Just then, the elevator doors opened and I drew in a ragged breath as Rosalie pulled me out of the elevator with Jasper and Alice following us.

"There he is," I muttered as I spotted him leaning against the far wall. His hair was messy and as I watched, he brought his hand up and dragged it through him hair, making me wonder if he had been doing that all morning.

"God, he is hot," Rosalie exclaimed quietly as Alice nodded her head. Jasper rolled his eyes and looked away, obviously uncomfortable with his fiancée and sister talking about how hot a guy was. Alice picked up on this and wrapped her hands around Jasper's waist.

"But not as hot as _my_ man," she giggled as Jasper rolled his eyes again, with a slight smirk on his lips and leaned down to press his lips to Alice's forehead.

"He looks really familiar," Jasper finally said as we all stood there, just staring at an unaware Edward. _My husband._ That was weird to say. Alice and Rosalie both nodded their heads in agreement as they looked at him. I could imagine the gears turning in their heads as their brows furrowed, trying to place where they knew him from.

"Oh my God! I know who that is!" Rosalie exclaimed in a loud whisper as she jumped up excitedly.

"Please tell me he isn't one of your ex-boyfriends or something," I said in a tired voice as I closed my eyes, dreading her answer.

"No!" Rosalie exclaimed and I opened my eyes to see her rolling her eyes at me before she turned to Alice and Jasper. "He's the bartender from that really cool club in Seattle!"

"Oh yeah! He is!" Jasper exclaimed, smiling at me. "He's really nice, Bella. He doesn't take advantage of all the drunk girls at the bar like most of the other bartenders."

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "He just talks to people. I was at the bar one time waiting for Jazz and Rose to get there and there was this guy hitting on me and he came by and told the guy to leave me alone because my boyfriend was pretty jealous and he would beat the crap out of the guy."

"I remember you telling me about that," Rosalie chuckled. "Yeah, I was at the bar once and there were all these girls there and they were all flirting with him and he just sort of smiled politely and kept making their drinks. I thought he was gay for a while there because he never even tried to flirt with me, but obviously he isn't."

"Obviously not," I rolled my eyes. "Come on. He probably thinks I'm like freaking out and not coming to meet him here." Just as we took a collective step forward, a huge man came bounding up to Edward and threw an enormous arm around his shoulder.

"Hey baby bro, where's my sister?" the guy exclaimed immediately as he looked around the room. I saw Edward shift beneath his brother's arm and elbow him in the side. "Ow! What was that for?" Edward's brother whined as he pulled his arm back.

"You're so annoying," Edward rolled his eyes. "I thought I told you to stay upstairs?"

"It's boring up there alone," Edward's brother whined like a little kid.

"Okay fine. But… do me a favor and don't say anything stupid or embarrassing in front of Bella, okay? Because she's already going to feel really uncomfortable. Please, Emmett? Don't make her hate me anymore than she probably already does?" Edward begged his brother. "That is, if she even comes."

"You don't want me to embarrass ya'll? So that means no baby stories or nicknames or questions about the wedding night or…" Emmett, apparently, babbled on and on, obviously trying to annoy Edward. I started blushing from Emmett's questions while Edward just rolled his eyes and let his brother keep talking and his eyes roamed the room.

"You guys, that's the guy from last night," Rosalie whispered, her eyes on Emmett. I was about to reply when Edward suddenly looked straight at me, our eyes meeting across the room. Edward started walking toward me, leaving Emmett alone against the wall.

"No stories about… Wait! Where are you going?!" Emmett called out as he realized his brother was no longer there.

Edward didn't answer; he just kept walking toward me and I didn't realize that Rosalie, Alice and Jasper had stopped walking with me until we met alone in the center of the lobby.

"I just want to apologize in advance for anything my stupid brother says," Edward said as he stopped inches in front of me. "He's really more like a five-year old than a twenty-five year-old."

"Oh, don't worry. I have one of those in my party," I said nonchalantly. "See the little pixie back there? She's such a little kid at times."

"Those are your cousins and your friend?" Edward asked, seeming surprised as he looked at Jasper, Rosalie and Alice.

"Yeah. I know they look really familiar. Apparently they go to the club you work at quite often," I said, waving my hand dismissively at them.

"Wait, so you live in Seattle?" Edward asked. I nodded my head. "Crazy coincidences. That's awesome."

"Very," I smiled. "So…"

"So I think we should go get something to eat or something," Edward said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "We have some stuff to talk about."

"Yeah. Okay," I shrugged before jumping about a foot in the air as Emmett came rushing over to me and wrapped me up in a huge hug.

"Emmett! Get the hell off her!" Edward exclaimed, glaring at his brother as Emmett placed my feet back down on the ground.

"I was just giving my little sister a hug!" Emmett defended himself as I smoothed my shirt down and looked behind me to see Jasper, Rosalie and Alice laughing at me. Edward gave Emmett a shove and pulled me closer to him.

"We're going to eat," Edward said as he started walking away, pulling me along with him.

"Wait! I'm hungry too! Who am I supposed to eat with?" Emmett whined, following us a few steps until Edward glared at him, obviously warning him not to follow us.

"Why don't you go find that perfect girl you were so into last night?" Edward suggested as we took another step away from Emmett.

"I don't know where to look for her," Emmett said sadly. I smiled and looked over his shoulder to see Rosalie standing right behind him.

"Well… big brother… maybe you should turn around. You never know where you may see that perfect girl," I smirked as Emmett looked at me, confused and then turned around. I heard his gasp when he saw Rosalie and turned to smile nervously at Edward.

Edward grinned at me, a crooked smile that made my heart stop for a second. "Shall we?" he asked in a fake British accent, offering his arm out to me.

"We shall," I smiled, looping my arm through his.

--

"So I know that we know practically nothing about each other, but I really think that… if we got to know each other we may be surprised at how well we would get along," Edward said as we sat together at an Italian restaurant, our empty plates in front of us.

"Yeah, I think so too," I agreed as I looked across the table at Edward. "So… what do you suggest we do about this whole… married situation?" I blushed at the word. Marriage wasn't something that I had thought about much before.

"Well I was thinking that we could just… leave it how it is and sort of pretend to be only dating… and then if we decide marriage would work… we could like have a real wedding or something?" Edward suggested shyly as I looked at him, shocked that he was thinking the same thing as me.

Edward obviously mistook my stunned silence for my being angry or something. "I mean, it's just that my mom would be so upset if she knew that I got married without her there. It's not like I'm trying to hide what actually happened. I'm not ashamed… well okay, I'll admit that it wasn't the brightest idea, but I don't think it's going to be my undoing. I just…"

"Edward. Stop rambling, please," I interrupted his nervous blubbering. "I was thinking the same thing as you. Quite frankly, my father would kill you and then me if I came home and told him that I got married in Vegas. And my mother would have a heart attack. And I kind of like you too much to go through an annulment and all that hectic stuff. So… dating but secretly married?"

Edward smiled, obviously relieved that I felt the same way as him and shook my hand across the table. "Deal," he chuckled, then suddenly turned serious. "So how is your father going to react when you come home from Vegas with a boyfriend?"

"Uh… he'll try to intimidate you… probably," I shrugged. "Honestly, I don't really know. I've never really even introduced my dad to a guy, so I don't know how he's going to take this."

"Well… is he good at being intimidating?" Edward asked curiously.

"Considering he's the chief of police? I'd have to say yes," I said reluctantly. Edward sucked in a breath as I stared down at the tablecloth, determinedly avoiding his gaze.

"Well it's going to be really fun meeting him," Edward chuckled, reaching over the table to hold my hand. I looked up and smiled at him before I heard someone 'Aww'ing a few tables over. I looked around the restaurant, positive that I had heard Alice, but I couldn't find her.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, looking at me curiously. I just shook my head and smiled at him. "Alright then. Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Sure," I answered, waiting while Edward gave the waiter his credit card and then we went outside. We decided to walk around the city for a while and marveled in the tourist attraction that was Las Vegas.

"So do you play any instruments?" Edward asked as we walked past a music shop. I smiled at him and turned to look at the guitar in the window display.

"Guitar," I answered with a smile, admiring the intricate design of the instrument through the glass of the window.

"Are you any good?" he asked, joining me at the window. He was standing so close to me that our shoulders were touching.

"Well I don't suck," I shrugged, "but I wouldn't say I rock."

"Ah. Anything else? Do you sing?" Edward asked curiously, turning his head to look at me as I did the same, staring into his eyes.

"Uh… not really. Just when I write a song. I have to sing the lyrics to get the tune of the song right," I answered and I swore I heard a familiar scoff from behind me. I spun around quickly, looking in every direction.

"Bella? What are you looking for?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Alice," I said darkly, my head still turning in every direction. I'm sure Edward thought I was crazy, but that little pixie was following me and I had to find her. I chuckled a little when I saw a couple, their backs to me as they stood at a clothing cart on the sidewalk a few feet away.

There wasn't much out of the ordinary about this couple; nothing that should call my attention. Except for the fact that the woman was tiny, barely five feet tall and the man was extremely tall, over six feet. I walked right up to the short woman and stood behind her, waiting for her to face me.

Jasper turned around stiffly to smile guiltily at me before stepping away from Alice and pointing at her, holding his hands up in front of him and pinning all the blame on her. I smirked as Alice finally turned to face me, a sweater in her hands as she stared up at me innocently.

"Oh, Bella. What are you doing here?" she said in a very convincing innocent voice. "I was just looking at these clothes. Seriously, this is a disaster. You see this sweater? It's made of a polyester blend. It should not be as ridiculously priced as it is. I mean, I just touched it and I could tell it wasn't worth the fifty-eight dollars it's priced at."

"Alice," I said flatly. "I'm not buying it."

"Good! It's way over-priced! And hot pink is so not your color," Alice said, holding the sweater up against me before making a face at it.

I glared at her and grabbed the sweater from her, putting it down on the cart. "I wasn't talking about the sweater," I growled. "I was talking about your excuse. Why were you following me?" I demanded.

"Following…? Bella, what an ego you have. Seriously, I wasn't following you. I was… I was walking around with Jasper. I didn't even know you were here," Alice said too defensively.

"Alice. You were in the restaurant too," I smirked, basking in the joy of catching Alice off-guard and outsmarting her. It was a very hard thing to do.

"Did you see me in the restaurant?" Alice said smartly.

"No…" I admitted. "But I definitely heard you."

"I told her she was being too loud for trying to be sneaky," Jasper muttered from behind his fiancée. I smirked at her as she turned around to glare at Jasper.

"Come on, I just wanted to see how ya'll were together!" Alice whined.

"So you decided stalking us was the best course of action? That makes sense. I mean, it would be totally stupid to simply wait until we hung out with everyone together," I said sarcastically.

"Whatever," Alice said, waving her hand dismissively. "So what did you guys decide?"

"We decided… that Jasper is taking you back to the hotel right now and he's going to keep you occupied until we get back and then the interrogation, unfortunately, can begin," I said, pushing her into Jasper's arms. Jasper took the hint and started leading her away from me.

I turned around to see Edward looking at me with an amused expression on his face. "What?" I asked. "I told you Alice was my resident five-year-old."

"No, I totally understand. Quite frankly, I'm relieved she was here because for a minute there, I thought you were crazy," Edward said, chuckling.

"Oh ha-ha," I said sarcastically as Edward reached out and took my hand in his and we continued walking down the street in the opposite direction that Alice and Jasper had gone.

--

I rolled over in my bed, unable to sleep. My mind kept drifting to Edward, knowing that he was just a short elevator ride away from me.

My left side wasn't any better than my right, so I rolled over onto my stomach, sighing when that didn't offer me any comfort either. I turned onto my back and stared up at the ceiling in frustration.

"Oh my God, Bella. Just go to his room, please. I would really like to get some sleep tonight," Rosalie snapped at me from the bed next to mine. We were sharing this room and Alice and Jasper were in the next room.

"What are you talking about?" I said innocently.

"Edward. Just go. Seriously, you guys are married. It's expected for you to sleep together, right?" Rosalie said, trying to make me leave so she could sleep.

A minute later, I found myself standing outside the door to Edward's room in my pajamas. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Barely five seconds later, the door opened, revealing a tired-looking Edward.

"Bella," he said, sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well… I couldn't sleep and Rosalie kicked me out because I was keeping her up with my tossing and turning, so I figured I would come here… I didn't wake you, did I?" I asked, though I knew he had answered the door too quickly to have been asleep.

"No. I actually couldn't sleep either," Edward said, smiling at me as he opened the door wider for me to enter. "Do you… Do you want to spend the night?"

I turned and smiled at him. "I don't think I would be able to sleep if I didn't," I answered truthfully, blushing. "Besides… we're married. It's expected for us to sleep together, right?"

**Okay. So that's that. Yay! Lol. Umm… reviews please? And if any of you happen to read any of my other stories, I'm going to try to work on them and get them out soon. Thanks for reading and review! **


End file.
